


Decompression

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 11, F/M, Fictober 2020, Gen, Team Bonding, prompt 11, team shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: They were at the bar, downing one drink after the other.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop & Timothy McGee, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Timothy McGee & Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Decompression

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 #Prompt 11: "I told you so"

They were at the bar, downing one drink after the other. It had been a tough day at work, two missing children and a dead parent, a Marine. In the end, luckily, they could find both children but had to explain to one of them that their mother got killed trying to save them. The team drowned their sorrow and frustration with the cruelty of this world in alcohol.

“Why are we doing this again?” Tim asked, head in his hands for support. If anyone wasn’t used to alcohol, it was Tim McGee.

“Because the world sucks, society sucks, and some people should stay behind bars forever. A young girl just lost her mother because an ex-lover was obsessed with her after three years.” Ellie groaned. “I don’t have an explanation for any of this, do you?”

“No, because there is no such thing as a ‘master solution’,” Nick pointing a finger at her. He was definitely drunk.

“Yeah, but, you know,” Ellie rambled when she had a little too much to drink. “Um, like…So, there were times, you know, back then, before I became a federal agent, where I only saw the good in people. And now- now everyone seems bad.” She groaned again, wiping over her eyes.

“What?! You think we’re bad too? Eleanor!” Tim’s hand moved above his chest in mock offense.

“Nah,” she babbled. “You’re a big teddy bear, Timmy. Too precious and good for this world.”

“Hey! And what about me?” Nick’s brows furrowed, the look on his face suggested that he was mortally offended.

Ellie stuck a tongue out at him. “You ate my last muffin, mister. You’re pure evil.”

“Pah,” Nick puffed. “Mean lady. That’s what you are.”

“Hey, guys, guys!” Tim started to get in between them, trying to calm the ‘situation’ (really, they didn’t even move from their bar stools). “Stop it. We really shouldn’t drink that much ever again. Alcohol is no good for you.”

“Tim, why are you standing between our chairs?” Ellie and Nick looked at him from either side, eyebrows raised in question. They hadn’t even noticed Tim getting up from his place next to Ellie’s, too wasted to care.

“You were starting to fight! I don’t like when you two are fighting,” Tim, pouting like a little kid, defended himself.

“Tim, Timmy-Tim,” Nick placed a hand on the other guy’s shoulder. “We’re not fighting.”

Exchanging a glance with Ellie, he nodded and then said, “I think we should call it a night. No more alcohol for certain people or we’ll get in trouble with his Mrs.”

“That’s what I said!” Tim called out with an uplifted fist. “ ** _I_ told you so**. This was me, I said it first.”

Before he could stomp with his foot as well, Ellie interrupted him. “It’s fine, Timmy. Calm down.”

“Let’s go home,” Nick concluded their night at the bar. Outside of the bar, he called a cab to get his friends and himself home safely. They’d had a lot to explain if Delilah was still awake.


End file.
